Talk:Fen Domar
Date of Voyager's return * See: Forum:Date of Voyager's return. Beta Quadrant There's no proof at all that they're a beta quadrant species. — Morder (talk) 01:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Seems to be quite a bit in the background notes... --OuroborosCobra talk 01:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) If by "quite a bit" you mean speculation and assumption, then sure there is... — Morder (talk) 05:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Supported with evidence and facts. You can dispute those, but to start a conversation about something where there is a paragraph of information and say "there's no proof," that isn't going to get you towards an action. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I'm not concerned with speculation as that's what it clearly is. I'm concerned with the statement in the article. You can say whatever you want but it still leaves the fact that there is no proof which I succinctly stated. Either way I'm going to remove it if there are no objections. — Morder (talk) 06:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::We can argue about what "no proof" means, if that's important, or we can discuss the topic. It seems to me that the former would get us further towards the goal of no "action", but whatever floats your boat. Morder is quite correct that the statement should be removed from the article as non-canon. I also think the background paragraph only contains assumptions, not contradictions in facts which would be permissible. "Deduce" and "most likely" are other ways to say speculation- we don't know what happened on their journey, maybe they lost ground and went in a different direction, maybe they were forced to take a longer route, etc. The only fact given is the year, the rest is speculation. The Star Charts book does not state where they are. ::The part about Seven's death should also go as speculation, a "few years" could be two, three, four, etc. --31dot 11:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::It seems no one followed up on this, so I took the liberty of rewriting the article to remove speculation. For the record, the bgnotes were: ::::According to Admiral Janeway, ''Voyager would have "run into" the Fen Domar within "a few years" if she had continued traveling on the course she was headed at the time. According to a map of the galaxy which appeared on the screen in the astrometrics lab in "Endgame" (and supported by the non-canonical book Star Trek: Star Charts by Geoffrey Mandel), by 2378 Voyager had traversed almost the entire Delta Quadrant and was only a few light years away from crossing into the Beta Quadrant. From this we can deduce that within "a few years" of that date Voyager would have entered the Beta Quadrant, and thus that the Fen Domar are most likely a Beta Quadrant civilization, though their territory still remains quite distant from Federation space.'' ::::It is possible that the battle with the Fen Domar may in some way be connected to the death of Seven of Nine in the alternate timeline, which was said to have occurred on an away mission in 2381 (quite reasonably "a few years" after 2378). -Angry Future Romulan 19:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC)